Back up plan
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Barry Craig told another person about the evidence disk
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Back Up Plan**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: One fine day **

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: PJ/Maggie**

**SUMMARY: Barry Craig told another person about the evidence disk.**

**ARCHIVE: Fanfiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEEDBACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Two days after Maggie left the prison, another person showed up to talk to Barry.

"Barry, I got your message, what is it you wanted to see me about."

"I've got a disc in a safe place. I want you to get it and hang onto it."

"Why, what is so important about the disc?"

"It's has the evidence and names of dirty cops. I've told another person about the disc, and from what I've been told, she's got it. But, she didn't follow my instructions, and I'm concerned that she is going to give it to someone she trusts that she shouldn't. If she does ,then I'm a dead man."

"What are you saying?"

"The guy that she thinks is trustworthy is also on the disc, he's dirty, and if she gives it to him, then they'll come after me and I'll be dead."

"If she's got the disc, then why tell me?"

"Because there two discs. I made two of them just in case. But no matter what, you need to get the disc to the Justice Department. Give it to a man named Connor Wright, he will know what to do."

"Does he know about the discs?"

"All he knows is that I've got evidence and names against several dirty cops. I was supposed to take the disc to him two months ago, but I was framed and ended up here."

"You were framed?"

" For three murders in Mount Thomas, it wasn't me, it was Mickey Doyle" the visitor was shocked.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Before I was caught, Micky told me if I didn't take the fall, a guy called Babbie would kill my family, he showed me photos of my family. I had no choice, I hope you understand."

"Yes, I do, the rotten bastard using family like that."

"That's how bad it is," the visitor thought about it.

"Ok, tell me where I can find the disc, and I'll get it to the Justice Department."

" The disc is at the Mount Thomas Police Station taped under your desk, PJ."

"Unde, _my _desk." PJ wasn't real happy about that bit of news.

"Yes."

"And the woman, it's Maggie isn't it."

"Yes, I'm sorry PJ."

"Why her?"

"Because she's an honest cop, even with her brother on the take. Maggie has no idea about her brother. Babbie would never think of Mickey's only family having the disc, but when I heard that she's still got it, and that she hasn't yet gotten it to the Justice Department, and has been talking to Mickey, I soon realised that she was going to pass it onto him, trusting him because he is her brother.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"PJ, keep it to yourself."

"I will. I'll take care of it tomorrow since I'm coming back this way."

"Thank you."

"Times up!" they heard from behind PJ, as the guard announced that the visit was over.

"Be careful PJ in whom you trust."

PJ stood up,"I will. Is Monica Draper and Falcon Price on the disc?"

"No, they are like you and Maggie."

"Who is Babbie?"

"He's on the disc."

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do tomorrow about getting you out."

"Thanks, PJ" PJ turned and left the room.

Returning to Mount Thomas, he still had an hour before he was to meet up with Maggie at her place. PJ went to the station hoping to find everyone gone for the day. When he arrived,the station was clear so he went to his desk and turned on the light. Then getting a pair of gloves from his desk drawer, he checked under his desk and he finds the disc.

Removing it, he put it on his desk, walked to where the supplies are kept to get a disc from the box of discarded CDs. Making sure that the disc he took was the same colour as the one from under his desk, he returned to his office. PJ carefully replaces Barry's disc with the damaged one, returning it back to the same spot under his desk.

After completing that task, PJ removed an envelope from the bottom drawer of his desk and put the disc into it sealing it with a glue pen. Putting a mark on the envelope, he left it on his desk. Finally, he left his office and went over to Maggie's desk where he went looking for the disc that she had. Finding a disc, he made sure that it was the right one.

Confirming it was, he got another damaged disc and swapped her disc with it then returned the damaged one back to Maggie's secret spot. Retrieving two courier bags; he found a piece of cardboard, folding it in half, he made a pouch to hold the disc and then used sellotape to seal it closed.

Going over to another desk he used the typewriter to type up a note. When done, he folded it up and put both items in the first bag and sealed it, repeating the process with the second bag. Returning to his office, PJ looks up the address for the Justice Department, addresses the package to Connor Wright at Justice, using his right hand, as he is left handed. He then did the same with the second package sending it to the station addressed to Micky Doyle.

After he was done, he grabbed both envelopes and the package, turned off the lights, and left the station. He made sure no one was around when he went to the post office to post the package. PJ then returns to his car and goes on to pick of Maggie for their night out.

The next morning when they return to the station, they walk in while talking about a case that they were working just as Mickey showed up to see Maggie.

"Mickey, this is a surprise," said PJ.

"I called him." Maggie explained.

"Why?"

"It's about the wedding, it's a Doyle thing," Mickey said covering for way Maggie had called.

"Ok, you can use my office" He left his office closing the door behind him.

PJ stops and listens to them talking about the disc when he heard, "Maggie, we have to get you out of here soon."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Barry Craig's dead. He was found hanging in his cell this morning. Here's a copy of the autopsy report." PJ, still listening was shocked, he hadn't heard anything about it.

"What? Hung? Are you sure?"

"He was murdered but it was made to like a suicide. You went to see him and if they know that you have this disc, they would do anything to get their hands on it, and that includes killing anyone who has it or has seen what's on it."

" I don't know what's on it, I can't get in; it is password protected."

"I can get this to an expert that I know and trust and see if he can break it."

"Ok." Maggie passes him the disc.

"From now on, don't be alone."

"Alright, let me know what is happening."

"I will, and I'll take this down to Melbourne, you take care"

PJ walked quickly away from the door and walk out back to where the loos are.

When he returned, Maggie was at her desk, "Everything ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah, everythings fine." Just then the phone rings and Ben answers it while Maggie and PJ return to his office to continue their talk about the case that they had been discussing earlier.

"Ahhh, PJ," Ben turns to him and Maggie. "That was the prison on the phone; Barry Craig was found dead two hours ago, he hung himself."

"Why would he do that?" PJ asked.

"Are you sure it was two hours ago?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Has there been an autopsy been done?"

"Not yet, it's too soon, the corner just took the body away an hour ago,"

Maggie thought about that then looked at PJ.

"Mags, what is it?" PJ asked her.

"Oh My God! What have I done?" She said as she looked at the others as

Tom walked out of his office.

"Mags, talk to me." PJ turned her to face him.

"I'm so sorry PJ, I should have told you, I should've trusted you." Maggie was almost in tears.

"What are you talking about?" PJ asked her.

Not answering, Maggie walked into PJ's office then returned with a ripped up paper. Passing it to PJ, who put it on the bench and moved the pieces together so they could read it.

"Where did you get this from?"

"What is it," Tom asked, walking over to them just as Ben stood up joined them at the bench to read what it said.

"Barry Craig's autopsy report?" Ben said.

"So why was it ripped up?" Tom asked.

"It can't be the real report because the autopsy hasn't been done yet. The prison just called a couple minutes ago to tell us that Barry Craig hung himself and the corner hasn't had time to do the autopsy yet. Where did you get this from?" Ben inquired of her.

"Mick, he told me that Barry Craig was murdered, but the hanging is a cover-up," Maggie answered him.

"How does he know that?" Jack asked.

"I think he knows just how Barry Craig died, and he told me that my life's in danger because I had gone to see him."

"About what?" Ben asked.

"A disc that has some evidence and names of dirty cops on it, he told me to give it to a guy at the Justice Department."

"And where is the disc now?" Tom asked.

"I gave it to Mick because it is password protected and I thought that he could help."

"Oh Maggie," PJ said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to get involved. I thought I could handle it, and I trusted Mick because he's my brother." Maggie started to cry.

"If Mick's name is on that disc then he could easily destroy it to protect himself and the others."

"Or, give it to this person called Babbie," PJ added.

"PJ, Maggie go after Mick, and I'll contact Inspector Falcone Price about this." Tom turned around and went back to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"No," Maggie said as she pulled away from PJ and causing Tom to stop and turn back around.

"What do you mean _no_, the Inspector needs to know," Tom said.

"I know that Boss, but what if the phones have been tapped, remember when I was at the safe house, and Cortney called her parents, Barry said himself that Cortney's parent's phone had been tapped."

"Boss, Maggie and I will go and talk to him and Monica Draper in person."

"Alright, keep me up to date."

"We will, come on Mags," they head out of the station.

"I want you to keep this to yourselves." Tom told everyone.

"Yes, Boss," they all said.

PJ and Maggie went to St David's to see Monica, but they were in luck as Falcone "_Rusty"_ Price was there at the station as well. "Detective Hasham, Senior Constable Doyle, a nice surprise, but what are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"We need to talk, in your office," PJ said to her.

"I'll leave you to it," Falcone said.

"This concerns you as well, Sir," Maggie said.

"This better be important, I have meetings to get to." They walked into Monica's office and sat down to talk.

Maggie did most of the talking, telling them about the visit to the prison to see Barry, the disc, Barry's death and the false autopsy report, and also what Mick had told her. She showed them the report that was sealed with sellotape.

"Are you saying that Senior Detective Doyle is a dirty cop?" Monica asked stunned.

"It looks like it, and the evidence is on the disc. He is heading to Melbourne with it, he told me that he is going to give it to an expert he knows to break the password," Maggie told them.

"We think his name is on that disc. Monica when did you hear the news about Barry Craig's death?" PJ asked her

"About half an hour ago, why?"

"Mick told me about it an hour ago, we received word about Barry's death after Mick had left the station. The autopsy hadn't yet been done at that time," Maggie said.

"We are going to need more proof; I'll make some calls." Monica went to pick up the phone when Maggie quickly moved and put her hand on top on top of Monica's to stop her.

"No phones," then she moved her hand away.

"Why?"

"Remember what happened a few months ago when I was put in a safe house, and how Barry Craig found Cortney and me?"

"The phone lines are very possibly tapped and monitored. Whoever this Babbie is, is a pro and knows people if you get our meaning," PJ said.

"What can we do?" Monica asked.

"And who do we trust," added Maggie.

"That's a good question," Rusty said.

"Who can you trust from Melbourne? Monica asked.

"What about Pat," PJ said.

"No, not Dad, as much as I love him, if you give him a few drinks he will spill his guts," Maggie told them.

"Then who?"

"Maggie; who was the person at the Justice Department that you are supposed to give the disc to?" Rusty wanted to know.

"Connor Wright, perhaps he can help us. PJ and I can go down to see him."

"Good idea. Will Tom let you go?" Monica asked.

"I'm sure that he would, we can head down there straight away," PJ replied as he and Maggie stood up.

"Good luck to you both."

"Thanks" They left the office and station to head to Melbourne.

They reach Melbourne two hours later, talking about the situation during the ride. Arriving at the Justice Department they went to find Connor Wright's office.

"Good afternoon, may I help you? his secretary inquired.

"I'm Senor Detective Hasham from Mount Thomas Police," PJ replied showing her his ID badge.

"I'm Senior Constable Doyle, we need to speak with Mr Wright please, it's urgent," Maggie said, also showing her ID.

"I'm sorry, but you missed him half an hour ago. He left for an important meeting and will be away all day."

"Will he be back later?" Maggie asked.

"Yes later this afternoon," PJ got his card out of his wallet and wrote on the back, then giving it to the secretary, "Tell him to call me as soon as possible, it's very important, it's in regards to Barry Craig".

"Sure, I'll be sure to pass on your message."

"Thank you," PJ and Maggie leave the Justice Department to wait for Connor Wright to call them.

"Now what?" Maggie asked.

"Lunch," PJ said, Maggie smiled.

"And shopping?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

After getting some lunch they spent the afternoon shopping, Maggie bought some clothes so that she could change out of her uniform. It was almost five when PJ's cell phone rang.

"Hasham… yes… yes, it _is_ important… we'll be there in fifteen minutes." Hanging up, "That was Connor Wright, he wants us to meet with him now."

"Great, let's go," returning to the CI car they head back to the Justice Department building.

As they approach his office they see that the door is open, they walk up to the doorway and see two men in the office, "Detective Hasham, Constable Doyle come in."

"Inspector Price," PJ said as they walk in and closes the door.

"And please, it's Rusty" Inspector Price told him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both; Rusty told me a lot about you two, congratulations on your engagement." Connor said greeting them.

"Thank you," they both said as they sat down.

"Rusty filled me in on everything that has happened to you and also about Barry Craig and Senior Detective Micheal Doyle. What he told me was bloody shocking, corrupt cops and who knows who else is involved. Rusty ordered a second autopsy of Barry Craig, even though everything pointed to a hanging. The coroner's report indicated that Barry Craig's neck was broken but not from the hanging. Someone broke his neck and tried to make it look like suicide." Connor passes a file to PJ, he begins reading it with Maggie reading it at the same time.

"There's more," Connor said.

"More?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, I received a package this morning, it contained this note," he passes the note to Maggie.

" 'Mr. Wright, here is the disc with the evidence you need to prosecute several corrupt cops. I trusted two people; hopefully, one of them will get the disc to you. Barry Craig told me that Senior Detective Micheal Doyle is a dirty cop. He blackmailed Barry into confessing to the three murders in Mount Thomas in August last year. He also said that there is other evidence against Micheal Doyle on the disc. The disc is password protected, hopefully you have someone who can gain access and be able to use the evidence on it against the ones like Micheal Doyle. Too many lives are destroyed because of corrupt cops'." Maggie read out aloud.

"I received the package at lunchtime today, I gave it to the experts in cyber crime and with luck they will get past the password." Just then there was a knock on the door, it opened, and a woman walked in closing the door behind her.

"Jean, what is it?"

"I broke the password, and as you requested made several copies of the disc," she passed him five discs and a number of files.

"Thank you, Jean."

"The file that you will be most interested in is on top."

"Have you read any of what on the disc?" Rusty asked Jean.

"Yeah, it's bloody shocking Rusty, and this file here, is the most significant, it mentions Babbie," she picked up the file and passed it to him.

"Thanks for your help, Jean." Connor said.

"No problems, good luck in putting these bastards away."

"Thank you, we will," With that Jean left the office.

Maggie leaned forward when she saw Mick's file, she picked it up, opened it, and read it, shocked by what was in it.

"Mags..." PJ said.

She turned to him and passed him the file.

"Wow! If Pat finds out, he will kick Mick's butt!" PJ exclaimed.

"Who's Pat?" Connor asked.

"Patrick Doyle, he's a retired Sergeant and father of Maggie and Micheal Doyle" Rusty answered him.

"And father to the late Robert Doyle, also my brother," Maggie added.

PJ passed the file over to Rusty who also read it.

"Mick would get life for this; four assassinations, bribes, blackmail, planting evidence, drugs, the list goes on," pointed out Rusty.

"With all of this, it's going to take a while to prosecute them all."

" In the meantime, what about Maggie's life?" PJ stated with concern.

"She stays with you detective, don't let her out of your sight, as I'm sure you've read, the Witness Protection Program has its flaws. All you can do is look after her the best you can."

"Of course I will." They talk some more before Maggie and PJ left to return to Mount Thomas.

PJ stayed with Maggie that night holding her in his arms as they slept. The next morning, when they walk into the station together, everyone was there waiting for them. Maggie walked into the locker room, closing the door behind her.

"PJ is Maggie ok?" Jo asked him

"No. Listen, we can not leave Maggie alone, no matter what."

"Is her life in danger?" Jo asked.

"It is. We spoke to Connor Wright last night, he received a package containing a copy of the disc with a note. It's a copy of the disc that Maggie had given to Mick. We read Mick's file, there's enough evidence to put Mick away for life."

"What? Murder?" Ben asked.

"That, and bribes, drugs, planting of evidence, tip-offs and other things."

"How many corrupt cops are there?" Tom asked having come out of his office to join them.

"About twenty."

"This is a nightmare," Tom said shaking his head.

"It is going to take a while to go over everything. Plus the good news is that Barry Craig's body was reexamined. He died from a broken neck but it was not from the hanging, there was no bruising on his neck which there would have been if he hung himself."

"At least there is that."

"The big question is, who murdered Barry?" Ben stated.

"Good point," The door to the locker room opened and Maggie walked out into the squad room.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"Maggie, if you need anything."

"I'm fine Boss. PJ told you?"

"Yes, he did, don't worry, we all will look after you," Ben said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey get your own women, she's mine mate," PJ said, Pulling Maggie towards him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Can we get back to work and PJ don't be jealous, I only love you, not Ben or anyone else ok?" she said looking at him.

"Ok, right. I was just kidding."

"Good" she gives him a quick kiss then she goes over to her desk.

"Oh! PJ, can you finish writing the notes from that burgery from yesterday morning?" Maggie asked him as she opened a file on her desk.

"Okay, back to work the rest of you," Tom ordered returning to his office.

By the end of the day, PJ and Maggie closed the burglary case. They headed to Maggie's for a quiet evening. PJ went into the house first to make sure that everything was okay. He especially checked the areas that he had left intruder alerts, when he noticed something wasn't right in one of the spots. There was something off with the meter board.

"Maggie, can you get me your step ladder and a penlight?"

"Sure" Maggie went in and got the step ladder, and penlight then returned to PJ.

He set up the ladder than stepped up onto it, and she passed him the torch. Opening the meter board slowly, he then then stopped. "Maggie call Ben, ask him to bring the camera."

"What is it?" Maggie asked as she went got her phone. Returning to PJ she called Ben who was at the pub, as she hung up, PJ got down off the ladder.

"Maggie, pack up what you need, we need to get out of here."

"PJ, what is it?"

"There's a device in your meter board, I think that if you turn a switch on it cause a fire to start in the meter board, so for now use a torch."

"Damn it!" Maggie went to pack much as she could, including her Mum's wedding dress that she was planning on wearing, meanwhile PJ checks the rest of the house out.

He notices that the manhole in the roof has been disturbed. So he went up to check it out. When he was up on the roof, he could see five balloons and plastic bottles filled with something. The balloons are where the meter board is. PJ returned to the living room then joined Maggie in her bedroom.

"Maggie pack all your clothes, photos, everything."

"What is it, what is going on?"

"There bottles of some kind of accelerant in the roof space. My guess is when the meter board goes it will cause a train reaction, and we would have less than a minute to get out."

"Why? Who would do this?"

"We both know who it might be."

"I can't believe he would do this?!"

"Neither can I Mags," he pulled her into his arms. " Now let's get moving."

When Ben arrived, so did Tom. PJ showed them the meter board. Ben took photos of it and used Maggie's small mirror to see if it was safe to open it more, when he saw that he couldn't he shook his head.

"Whoever did this made it impossible to open it further to deactivate it, and from what I could see, if you were to open it further, it will start a fire."

"Take a look in the ceiling space," PJ told him.

Ben went up the stepladder "Bloody hell."

He took photos of everything, puts on gloves, and uses a bucket that Maggie got for him to remove one of the balloons, putting it gently in the bucket. Then carefully picks up one of the bottles, passes it to PJ who put it in a plastic bag. Handing the bucket to Maggie, he got down from the roof returning the cover.

"I'll get these to forensics straight away," Ben said.

"Take Lawson and your gun with you," Tom told him.

"Sure, Maggie, can you call him?" asked Ben.

"Sure" Maggie used her cell phone and called Jack while the men talk.

Tom went with Ben to the station where they were meeting Jack. Tom also took one of Maggie's bags and the box with the wedding dress in it with him for safe keeping at his house. When everything was done, Maggie and PJ closed up and went to his place. PJ check his home out as well and found that it was safe. Maggie went to have a shower, then she and PJ went to bed for the night.

Early the next morning they heard the fire siren just as PJ's phone rings

PJ answers, "Hello?"

"PJ, it's Ben, Maggie's house is on fire."

"We're on our way" he hung up just as Maggie got up.

"My house," Maggie said in near tears.

"Yeah." Getting dressed they left for the house, shocked as they arrived to see the house fully engulfed in flames.

"Maggie, My God you're alive!"

"Stella..." Maggie walked over to her neighbour and hugged her.

"I thought you were in the house," in tears as she returned Maggie's hug.

"I was at PJ's, do you know what happened?"

"I got up to use the loo, when I was going back to bed, I heard a loud bang coming from your house. So I went to check and then I smelled and saw smoke. I called the police and fire brigade. I told the operator that you live there and that you might be in the house. The house went up in flames within seconds." PJ had joined them and hugged Maggie as they watch the house continue to burn almost out of control.

When Tom, Jack, and Jo showed up, they were stunned by what had happened. They stayed there until after dawn and the firefighters where damping down hot spots.

"PJ, take Maggie home."

"Thanks, Tom" PJ left with Maggie.

While the arson squad went through what was left of the house Falcon Price showed up.

"Tom."

"Inspector, I gather someone told you."

"I called him Boss," Ben said.

"What can you tell me?"

"It was arson and attempted murder," Tom replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, PJ called Ben to Maggie's with the police camera, then Ben called me. When we arrived, PJ showed us a device that he had found attached to the meter board along with plastic bottles and balloons filled with something that had been placed in the ceiling space above the meter board. Whatever the device was, we think it was a trigger to cause the power to go out and then a spark from the meter board to start a train reaction fire. This house went up in flames in seconds" Tom told Rusty.

"I took a bottle and a balloon away to be analysed, and have the photos developed. The lab techs said it was a high-temperature flammable liquid that leaves no trace." Ben said.

"Whoever did this is a pro, but if it weren't for PJ setting up some intruder alerts around Maggie's and his house, things would have been a lot worse."

"What sort of alerts?"

"Sellotape on doors, hair glued to closed doors, whoever was in the house wouldn't have seen it, but PJ did when he checked the house out and noticed the breakage in the hair and tape."

"Where is Constable Doyle and Senior Detective Hasham?"

"Gone back to his place, they had just left when you arrived, Sir," said Tom.

"What's his address?" Rusty asked. "I would like to speak with them."

Ben gave him PJ's address. Rusty returned to his car and drove to the PJ's house. Upon arriving, he walks up to the front door and knocks.

PJ and Maggie were in the kitchen where PJ was making them a drink. "I can't believe what's happening PJ."

"Neither can I Mags, but I'm pleased we got most of your things out of the house."

"True, if I hadn't…"

"Hey," he pulled her into his arms. "Don't think about it" he pulled back and kissed her. "We've got to think positive Mags."

"I know. I think Mick is behind the arson at my house." she said sadly.

"I was thinking the same thing since there was no sign of a break-in and he does have a key to the house."

He went back to making them a drink when there was a knock on the door.

"Could be the boss," PJ said as he went to see who it is.

He opened the door... "Inspector Price, ah, Rusty."

"Is Constable Doyle here?"

"Yes, come in" He walks in, and PJ looks around outside before closing the door.

"This way, Sir." Rusty follows PJ into the kitchen, dining and lounge where Maggie was at the kitchen sink.

"Inspector, Sir."

"Constable, I came as soon as Senior Constable Stewart called me about the fire. How are you holding up?"

"It's been a nightmare, Sir."

"Would you like a coffee, Rusty?" PJ asked

him.

"Thanks, white one sugar."

"Please sit down," Maggie said as she walked over and sat down while PJ made another drink.

Rusty sat down across from Maggie. "I've spoken to Connor Wright, and last night there were several warrants issued for the arrest of several of the cops that were on the disc."

"Is that including Mick?" Maggie asked.

"Yes"

"What about this person called Babbie?" PJ asked as he walked over, sat down and passed a mug to the Inspector.

"Thanks," taking a sip, "Him included, this is Babbie." He passes the file to PJ, and he slides it close to Maggie as he opens it. They saw a photo of Babbie; then they read everything about him, including the type of car he owns.

"I've seen him," Maggie said.

"Where?" PJ asked her.

"Yesterday, when we arrived at my house, he was in a red Toyota, it was sitting outside of number eight."

"Are you sure it's him?" Inspector Price wanted to know.

"Yes, quite sure."

"Did you get a look at the licence plate number?" PJ asked.

"Alpha, Charlie, Sarah… sorry that's all I can remember" PJ put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"It's ok Mags; you've done great. When we get to the station we can find out who owns this car."

"In the meantime, I'm sending extra officers up here to protect Constable Doyle here until everyone who's on the disc is arrested," Rusty told them.

"Sooner the better" PJ added. They discussed the situation a bit longer before the Inspector left to head to the station. Maggie and PJ went to get ready for work. Arriving at the station, Maggie went into the locker room and goes to open her locker. Noticing that the security tape was broken, she left the locker closed and returned to the main office.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"PJ!" she calls out and he turns to her.

"Mags, what is it?" as he went over to her.

"Someone's been in my locker."

PJ went into the locker room, Tom and Inspector Price walk over to the doorway looking in.

"PJ?" Tom asked.

"Mags is right, the tape has been broken. Jo, go and get the fingerprint kit."

"Sure."

"Better call the Bomb Squad just in case, Sir," PJ suggested.

"Good idea," Tom turned and gave the order.

In the meantime, Maggie went to check out PJ's office. The door was closed, so she goes to look around the door.

"Maggie! What are you doing?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Checking... Damn It!" She went outside and around to PJ's office window, looking through it the best that she could as Ben shows up.

"Maggie,what is it?"

"We have to get everyone out, NOW!" running back inside while Ben looked through the window. He saw wires and blocks of explosives around the door frame. "Bloody Hell!"

Maggie runs back to the squad room and yells, "Sir! We need to evacuate right now!" Maggie shouts.

"Why? What's going on?" Inspector Price said still on the phone.

"PJ's office is boobie trapped, there are enough explosives to blow this station, cell block, and watch house apart not to mention the neighbouring properties."

"Show me" Tom said. Maggie took them outside to PJ's window. "Bloody Hell!" He returns inside, "Maggie's not kidding, we need to cordon off at least two blocks around the station!"

"That bad?" Price asked him.

"Very!" "Do it!" Tom started dishing out orders as phone calls were being made. Files were put into boxes and everything on computers was being backed up to external drives as they were portable. Three vans from St. Davids showed up, and everything was loaded into them. Melbourne Police arrived to help manage the evacuation of a two-block area around the station. The bomb squad went in to defuse the bomb in PJ's office by going through the window which had to be removed.

Maggie was with PJ and Tom behind the cordoned off areas. They were with the bomb squad watching on a monitor as two of their men moved PJ's desk over to the wall. Then with two other members of the squad, they lifted the robot into the room and moved to a safe distance. The controller moved the robot up to the door and used the camera to find the wires, "This is going to take a while, they radioed."

Tom,PJ and Maggie watch what was happening via a monitor that had been set up in the mobile command center.

"What's that flashing?" inquired PJ.

"Where?" the controller asked.

"Go up to the left." PJ instructed.

They all watched as the robots camera moved. The camera showed a device on one of the blocks, "What the…" just then there was a huge explosion that sent shockwaves through the ground so powerful that it causes everyone to fall to the ground. When they got up, the leader tries to talk to the four men that had been with the robot, they didn't reply.

PJ grabbed a radio and ran, "PJ!" Maggie yelled out and ran after him. The others stayed back calling to them to return. As PJ arrived at the station, he saw the four men on the ground. He ran over to them with Maggie not far behind, "We need paramedics here now, got four down!" PJ called out over the radio. He turns to see Maggie checking on one of the men. "He's alive," she yelled, then went to check on the next one while PJ check on the last one. "They are alive!; I repeat they're all alive!" PJ shouted over the radio.

Maggie stood up and looked over to where the station used to be, "My God!"

"Mags!" PJ rushes over to her as he sees the hole in the ground, plus timber and bricks everywhere.

"We need the fire truck" PJ called over the radio.

"Copy that PJ, how bad is it?" not being able to see because of the distance and buildings that were blocking their view.

"Very bad Tom, homes across the road are badly damaged, three are on fire, power poles have been distorted."

"Copy that."

The emergency crews arrived and began putting out fires, taking care of downed lines and making sure that there were no missing persons. Tom and the others arrived at the scene from the command center, they were stunned. They all spent the day at the site. Chris showed up at lunchtime with food for everyone and offered one of the large rooms meeting rooms at the pub to the police.

Later that night, Maggie and PJ went home. Having been up since early morning, and after a long stressful day, they had a quick bite and went to bed. During the night Maggie woke up with a start having heard a noise.

"PJ," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Someone's in the house!"

He opens his eyes and turned to Maggie who was sitting up, he sat up when he heard it too. Getting out of bed they got their guns, PJ opened the door to the bedroom when he saw a shadow. Turning to Maggie he lifted one finger to his lips. Nodding she acknowledges him, PJ then turns to open the door and quietly walked down the hallway until he saw the shadow. Raising his gun he suddenly turned the lights on which shocked the intruder. "POLICE!" PJ called out, " PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN!" The intruder quickly turned around and fired at PJ. PJ was able to return fire as he collapsed to the floor.

Maggie quietly stepped out of the bedroom, moving down the hallway when she saw the intruder, she recognised him from the file photo that was in Barry Craigs file. She sees that he's got his gun pointed at PJ.

"You are Barry Craig's second contact. Where's the disc?" the intruder demanded.

"Justice Department's got it, and they were able to crack the password. You are under arrest for the murder of Barry Craig, breaking and entering,and shooting a cop, and that for starts." PJ tells him.

"There's no one here but you and me,"stated the man chuckling, thinking that PJ was pushing his luck. " How do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"Did you order the torching of Constable Maggie Doyle's house?"

"Yeah, that I did"

"How did you get into the house?" PJ asked him.

"Mick Doyle, being her brother after all, he had a key."

"What about the police station was that your doing?" " Two for Two smart guy. I did that one personally, shame that you didn't die in it. How did you know?"

"Not saying..."

"Your your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and I'm here now, put your weapon down now! Slowly!" Maggie ordered stepping out with her gun pointing at the guy.

"Well, well, Maggie Doyle, you've been a pain in my side for months. It's over for you, both of you."

Then Maggie felt something poking in her back, "Sorry Mags, move forward."

"Mick?!" She stepped forward then stopped. Looking at PJ she can see that he was shot in the shoulder.

Mick walked around, holding his gun on Maggie. "So you know about the house fire and blowing up of the station?" Maggie asked her brother.

"Yeah,"

"How did you get into the station when everyone was looking for you?" PJ wanted to know.

"I copied Maggie's keys and went in after the station was empty. Enough of 20 questions, now you know how you both will die."

Maggie looked at PJ and mouthed, "I love you" to which PJ returned to her. PJ turns quickly,raises his gun, and shot Babbie while at the same time Maggie turned and used the butt of her gun to hit Mick, he staggers back but raises his gun and fires it at Maggie, ducking just in time, she did a barrel roll then came up and fired her gun at Mick hitting him in the stomach. He went down looking at Maggie shocked. Maggie went, moved the guns away from them then she went running to the kitchen to get a tea towel, returning she applied pressure to the wound on PJ shoulder.

"It's finally over," PJ said.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be," replied PJ.

Then they heard sirens. The police burst into PJ's house with their guns raised, they see two bodies on the floor. "We need an ambulance!" Maggie called out.

"Maggie, PJ!" Ben shouted as he approached them.

"That guy there is Babbie," PJ said to him, pointing to the guy on the ground near him. "The other one is Mick," Maggie said crying. PJ manages to pull her into his arms and hug her.

Tom and Inspector Price arrive and take in the scene around them.

"There's Babbie and Mick Doyle, they told Maggie and me that they are behind the house fire and bombing the station," PJ informed them.

"We will talk about it tomorrow," Tom said.

When the ambulance arrived the paramedics took PJ and Maggie to hospital.

"What a bloody nightmare this has been," Tom said shaking his head.

Ben said,"I agree"

PJ was operated on and the bullet removed; Maggie stayed close to his bed during the night. The next morning, after PJ woke up, he and Maggie talk for a bit before Jo took her home so she could shower and get dressed as she was still in her nightwear and robe.

The police found two officers who were watching PJ's house dead from gunshot wounds to the head. When Maggie and Jo arrive at the house, the police and investigators were still there.

After showering and getting dressed,Maggie packs a few things for PJ before heading back to the hospital to stay with him.

Later that afternoon, Pat showed up at the hospital to see PJ and Maggie cried as she hugged him.

"Tom called and told me what happened" He said looking at PJ.

"It's almost over Pat."

"Yeah, I just can't believe that Mick's involved."

"Now, Dad, you know he is," Maggie responded to her father.

"PJ, did you shoot Mick?" Pat asked PJ accusingly.

Maggie pulled back and looked at her dad, " It was me, I did Dad, I had no choice, he shot at me first."

"Oh Mags," he hugged her once more. When they pulled apart, they sat down and talked about the shooting.

"It's been a nightmare for this town," Pat said.

"Yes, it has been," Maggie said.

The next morning PJ was released from the hospital with Maggie next to him. Once outside, they are approached by reporters and PJ answers their questions.

"Detective, what are you going to do now?" PJ and Maggie look at each other and smile.

"We are going home and planning our wedding," he puts his arm around Maggie's shoulder, and they kiss in front of the media. When they broke apart, they turn away from the reporters and walk towards Pat's car. He was standing there waiting for them with a grin on his face.

"Are you a friend of this couple, Sir?" one reporter asked.

"I'm the bride's father, Pat Doyle, and my little girl got herself a great catch here, he loves her and would protect her as you can see he has done and I'm proud to call him son" Pat told them as they got into the car and drove away.

Later that day, both Maggie and PJ gave inspector Price their statements and even walked him and the Investigators through what happened step by step. They learned, thanks to the fingerprints from Maggie's locker, and the door to PJ's office, that there was a match for three other prints besides Maggie's and PJ's. Mick and the one called Babbie had been identified and the third print belonged to an ex army officer with explosives experience. He was arrested in Melbourne that afternoon.

That night they showed up at the pub for drinks and dinner. Watching the news everyone cheered and wolf whistled when Maggie and PJ kiss, and smile and laugh after what Pat said.

The next day contractors showed up at PJ's house to fix the two damaged doors, repair the holes in the wall, and clean up the mess. Maggie's insurance money came through for which she was pleased. Tom manages to find a temporary building for a police station until the new station is built. Ben moved into the pub since the watch house was destroyed. His insurance money also arrived so he could get new clothes. Maggie returns to work, and PJ was on sick leave for another two weeks. They both attend Mick's funeral, and Maggie's sister-in-law understood why Maggie didn't have much of a choice but to shoot Mick in self defense after he tried to kill her three times. When PJ returned to work, it was business as usual for all of them.

A month later everyone was looking forward to Maggie and PJ's wedding. They all needed some happiness to happen to the town after all that had happened within three days rocking the whole town.

Maggie and PJ had a church wedding with all their family and friends there to witness them exchange their wedding vows. Afterwards, Percy had his tractor hooked up to a trailer containing some hay bales. The bridal party climbed in and Percy drove them through the middle of town so everyone could see the happy couple. People came out to wave and cheer as they rolled by.

The reception was being held out in the back of the Imperial Hotel. Everyone enjoyed themselves eating, drinking, talking, laughing and dancing. PJ and Maggie disappeared up to the honeymoon suite while everyone continued to enjoy themselves. The next morning PJ and Maggie left for a two-week honeymoon up north. When they got back, they returned to work with only one difference, which is Maggie's last name.

Six months later they bought a new house and had a housewarming party a month later. Seven months later on the front page of the gazette there was a photo of Maggie in bed with PJ sitting on the edge smiling for the camera and a baby wrapped up in a blanket in between them. The caption read "Welcome Patricia Margaret Doyle Hamsham" There was also an article about PJ and Maggie with comments from both Helena and Pat about their granddaughter.

All of the men and women who were on the disc were arrested and charged; and after their trials, they all are serving maximum sentences in prison.

PJ and Maggie had three more children and are still living in the house they bought. Both Maggie and PJ were promoted and still work together. The new police station was open a month after Patricia was born. When they moved into the new station, they had some extra staff members with Nick and Zoe returning to Mount Thomas as Nick is Senior Constable and Zoe's back at the hospital after her maternity leave. She had given birth to a boy six months earlier. Also, Evan Jones as added as a new constable. Ben moved into the new larger watch house newly furnished. They all get together at the pub for drinks after work and attend a pre - Christmas dinner at Tom's place every year.

_The End_


	5. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Back Up Plan**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
